


Taming the Tamer

by Jettara1



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Butt Plugs, Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: AU to the end of Enemy of My EnemyThe Hunters delivered Hiccup to Viggo before Dagur and Toothless could rescue him.  Now Hiccup has to face off against his greatest enemy but he doesn't know just how twisted Viggo is or the lengths the man is willing to go to break someone.  Hiccup's about to learn but surviving what Viggo has in-store is the least of his problems.





	Taming the Tamer

Taming the Tamer

Hiccup wasn't surprised when he was lead into Viggo's tent. His captors had taunted that Viggo wanted to kill him himself. He was ready for that, was fully expecting to see the man with sword in hand ready to strike him down. He should have known it wouldn't be that simple. Viggo may have had the Dragon Eye but Hiccup still had the lenses. He was ready to die to protect them.

He stood in the center of the tent, his back straight and head held high as he glared at the man behind the desk absently studying maps. Viggo said nothing, not even a greeting, instead he made a dismissive hand gesture. For a moment Hiccup thought that was meant for the Hunters who had grabbed him to leave, instead it signaled something much worse.

The large men grabbed at Hiccup and before he had a chance to understand, one man slit the laces to his leather armor and yanked it over his head. Another grabbed him and lifted him while yet another pulled off his prosthetic leg then tugged at his trousers. The shock quickly wore off and Hiccup began to struggle and kick.

"Let go, you son of a troll!" he snarled, trying to yank his legs free. 

The man holding him from behind squeezed him tighter. His ribs protested but he didn't stop struggling until his trousers were pulled off, leaving him in only his skivvies. His legs were released and he was given only a moment reprieve before his tunic was pulled over his head and tangled at his wrists with the ropes. They were connected to another rope and yanked above his head to connect with the beam overhead. For a moment Hiccup hung from there, unable to find balance with only one leg but then his prosthetic was returned. He had only a few short seconds and he took it to kick out at his captors, landing one good hit in one's stomach before he was backhanded hard enough to see stars.

"Now now...I don't want any marks on him," Viggo chided, looking up from the papers on his desk. "Be gentle, he's my guest."

The leader of the group of Hunters grumbled under his breath and Hiccup couldn't help a tiny smirk. "Good thing you didn't brand me or you might be the one hanging here," he quipped.

It earned him a smack to the back of his head as the other men forced a splitter between Hiccup's knees and stripped it in place.

"None of that," Viggo reprimanded the man who hit Hiccup. He waved the men away. "Leave us."

He waited until the men left before finally standing and rounding the table. He strolled toward Hiccup in a slow, casual manner as his dark brown eyes skimmed over Hiccup's lithe body. There was a hungry look in his eyes. It unnerved Hiccup and if he could have pulled away he would have.

"I must apologize, my dear. Our last encounter was rather short, we didn't have the opportunity to get to know one another properly," he purred as he ran his fingers along Hiccup's side. "I trust my men didn't hurt you." His gaze ran over Hiccup's freckled form, tutted when he saw several bruises.

Hiccup glared at him. "I think we got to know each other well enough," Hiccup spat. He tried to pull away from Viggo but there was nowhere to go. "You're a madman."

Viggo chuckled. "No, I'm a business man, darling. And as a business man I'm willing to do business with you. A trade of sorts. I have the Dragon Eye and you have the lenses. Why don't we combine our assets and work together?"

"I won't help you hunt dragons," Hiccup snapped. He glared at Viggo, unable to believe the man was acting so casually. "Do you normally tie up potential business partners?"

"Only the special ones," Viggo purred. His fingers trailed over Hiccup's chest. With a sigh he turned away. "To be honest I didn't think you would agree to my terms. It would be too easy, too selfish of you...to protect yourself and you friends at the cost of your beloved dragons. Dagur said as much."

"Dagur is nothing but scum," Hiccup growled.

Viggo nodded in agreement. "But he thinks the world of you. He said you couldn't be broken. I intend to prove him wrong."

Hiccup laughed at that. "Go ahead. Beat me to your hearts content, I won't tell you anything."

"I know you won't." Viggo hummed to himself as he moved around the tent. He lifted a small chest onto his desk and opened it. "And I have no intention on beating, my dear. There are so many better ways to break someone. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

Hiccup's eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed hard. "That's none of your business." 

Oh gods, he didn't want what Viggo was suggesting.

"I'll take that as a yes," Viggo purred as he came back with a thin rod. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I've help many virgins over the years. Sadly you friend Heather was already well experienced. She would have been fun to break in. Perhaps Astrid."

"Don't you touch her!" Hiccup snapped. He pulled at his chains.

Viggo chuckled as he neared. "I suppose that all depends on you." He ran the tip of the rod down Hiccup's stomach to his pelvis. "If you can remain calm this won't hurt and I may even let you go...in the condition you and your friends leave my men alone."

"And if we don't?"

"You'll be forced to watch as I do this to Astrid before letting Ryker have his way with her." He gave Hiccup a cunning smile. "He does like her. The rest of your riders will be handed out to my top generals and endure far worse than you're about to." He paused and waited a moment for Hiccup to absorb his words. "Are you still willing to put dragons before yourself and your friends."

Hiccup glared at him with utter hatred. "Do your worse," he spat.

Viggo's smile grew. "Excellent."

With a knife he cut away Hiccup's under garments and let them fall to the floor. He took a moment to admire the young man's limp cock, his thick fingers gently stroking it.

"How often do you masturbate? Do you fist it or gently stroke it?" he asked in a short purr.

"Stop touching me," Hiccup objected, squirming at Viggo's touch.

"Did you know a person can come completely undone without ever laying a blow on them? I can break from the inside and no one would ever know."

Hiccup whined as Viggo wrapped his head around his length and began gently stroking.

"Telling me about you best orgasm. Were you fantasizing about a girl? Astrid perhaps?"

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled.

"Did you imagine yourself inside her tight core or perhaps her lovely mouth wrapped around your impressive length. It is rather impressive, larger than I imagined," Viggo continued, as if they were having a casual discussion about the weather.

"Go fuck a troll," Hiccup growled. He tried to pull away but Viggo held his hip in one hand.

"I'd much rather fuck you." He hummed approximately as Hiccup began to slowly swell in his hand. "I imagine she would be lovely kneeling before you. Do you think she would keep eye contact as she sucks you off? Her throat would be tight as she swallows your length."

"Stop it," Hiccup sobbed. He could help it, Viggo painted a lovely picture. It was as if he was able to get in his mind and pull out his deepest desire, one Hiccup refused to ever admit to.

Viggo twisted his hand causing Hiccup to cry out. Then he was gone and Hiccup was given a moment to breath. He opened his eyes to stare at Viggo. The man was staring at him deep in thought then turned away to go to the chest.

"I wonder..." the man murmured before placing the rod back in the chest. 

Hiccup watched as Viggo rummaged through it, still confused as to what the rod had been for to begin with. He tried to adjust he footing but it was near impossible with the splitter between his knees. His shoulders stung from being held above him. It was not a position he would be able to handle if he hadn't been given his metal foot back.

"You best get comfortable, darling. You're going to be like that for a while," Viggo advised. "I have a lot of work to do before we get to the main event."

Hiccup raised a brow as Viggo returned with a length of whiter pearl beads. "That's not quite my style," he joked, mistakenly thinking Viggo meant to dress him up.

"Oh I assure you, these are perfect for you," the man said. He dipped the entire string - well iver twelve inches in length - into a bowl of oil.

Hiccup watched in confusion as Viggo pulled them back out. His stomach dropped when the man grasped his softened length. He didn't say anything at first, not sure what was going on until Viggo rubbed the first bead over his slit.

"No..." he breathed as the bead pushed against his slit. 

It turned into a surprised cry as it was forced inside. He tried to yank away but there was nowhere to go and a second one went in him. They stretched his urethra but Viggo didn't stop at two, he kept pushing them in one after another. It burned with each new one, pushing them deeper and deeper into him.

"Stop...stop!" Hiccup screamed, his body shaking, but Viggo kept going.

"How lovely," Viggo purred. "Do you feel them entering your prostrate?"

Hiccup whimpered, the pressure too much and only getting worse. He jerked when a shock of pleasure surged through him but it lasted only a moment as pain dueled with it.

"That was your prostrate, my dear," Viggo explained. He continued to pushed the beads in until he the very last where all there was left was a string. He placed a hand on Hiccup's lower stomach. "Very good. You took them all. Right up to your bladder."

"Take them out," Hiccup begged.

Viggo hummed. "Where are the lenses?"

The youth shook his head, not willing to give them up.

"God boy, I wouldn't expect you to break yet."

He left Hiccup like that and returned to the chest. Hiccup made himself look, fearful of what Viggo would bring out next. He could help the whiner that escaped him when Hiccup returned with yet another string of beads, this set far larger, almost the size of small Terrible Terror eggs. There was at least a dozen of them on the string.

"No...please no," Hiccup whimpered, tears streaking down his cheeks. He wished he could close his legs but he couldn't. All he could do was tough at the roped above him. His cock and groin hurt in ways he never imagine possible.

"Shh...shh...it's alright, my dear," Viggo soothed. "These aren't going in that lovely cock. It's already stuffed to capacity. These are meant for your perky little ass."

Like the first set of beads, Viggo dipped these into oil as well as he rounded Hiccup and stood behind him. "Shh...darling. Crying is unbecoming for a future chief. Relax and accept this gift I'm giving you. Very few men will ever get to experience the pleasureĺ you're going to. Before we're done you'll feel as if I took you to Valhalla personally. Of course there is a level of pain at first, as with any good battle."

"I don't want this," Hiccup whimpered.

Viggo pressed his lips to his cheek. "Of course you do. You're begging for it or you wouldn't have allowed yourself to be captured."

"I didn't," Hiccup objected.

"But you did, my dear. You have escaped my men countless times but this time you gave yourself to save your dragon. Surely you knew what was to come."

"I thought you would kill me."

Viggo tutted. "And waste such a wonderful opportunity? Nonsense."

Hiccup cried out as the first of the eggs was pushed into him.

"Relax, Hiccup. That's right. There we go." Very slowly Viggo pushed each egg into Hiccup's rear. 

He talked the whole time, praising Hiccup with each new one that slipped inside. His hot breath tickled Hiccup's ear as his free hand glided over him, tugging a nipple or stroking his aching cock. Hiccup was sobbing in pain. Every now and then there would be a spark of pleasure but not enough to take away from the total agony that filled him. When the last egg slipped into, Viggo slapped his ass.

"Look at that, each one deep inside you where no one would be the wiser," Viggo purred, licking the shell of Hiccup's ear as he pressed on his hard stomach.

"Please...take them out," Hiccup pleaded. His stomach felt stuffed and he felt to need to pee as well as have a bowel movement but both were stuffed with the beads.

"All in good time," Viggo assured.

"Please!"

Viggo hummed softly as he came to face Hiccup. "Tell me where Toothless is."

"No..." Hiccup whimpered.

"My men will find him and bring him to you. All you have to do is tell me where he is."

The youth shook his head.

Viggo nodded in understanding. "No matter. Dagur has no doubt killed him by now."

Hiccup's head jerked up to object to that but it only served to allow Viggo to attach a collar around his neck.

"No, let me see...what's next?" Viggo wondered, tapping his ching thoughtfully. "Ah...yes, the most important thing." He held up an open ring for Hiccup to see, one end decidedly sharper that the other. "Do you know where this goes?"

Hiccup shook his head, fear and dread filling him. He tensed as Viggo ran his fingers over one nipple. The man pinched it tightly.

"No...not here," he mused before doing the same to it's twin. "Not here." 

His hands moved slowly downward and understanding hit Hiccup like a punch to the gut as Viggo wrapped his hand around his cock once more.

A whine escaped Hiccup as Viggo lifted it to inspect the tip. 

"Last chance. Where's the Nightfury?" Viggo purred.

Hiccup squared his jar as he met Viggo's gaze. "When my riders rescue me they'll feed you to the Purple Death."

Viggo chuckled. "Such blind faith."

Hiccup screamed as the ring pierced the tip of his cock. But Viggo didn't stop there. He connect a chain from the collar to the ring so that Hiccup length was forced upward. Viggo stroked it affectionately. 

"How lovely," he mused as Hiccup cursed in pain. "Manners, my dear. You can't expect a quick release if you speak such a way to your host."

"Son of a troll!" Hiccup snarled, pain overriding everything. He struggled, his entire body shaking in pain. It did nothing to help him. Instead he found a gag being shoved in his mouth. Not just any type of gag but one the shape of a phallus that reached the back of his throat. It made him choke and gag on it but that didn't stop Viggo from tying it behind his head.

"Breathing through you nose, sweetheart. You'll have time to adjust while I work," Viggo assured. He ran his hands along Hiccup's sides. "You have no idea how amazing you look right now. Perhaps I'll have some bring us a mirror so you can see just how delectable you look."

He left Hiccup like that, every opening filled to the brim and hanging from the ceiling as he put away the chest and went back to his paper work. Hiccup struggled at first, fighting to breath until he was faint and began drawing air from his nose. His insides hurt, his stomach bubbling in a strange way. His knees felt weak and he begged that his friends would find him soon. Then he cursed himself for taking off with Toothless on his own. He should have let Astrid come with him but he had wanted to deal with Viggo on his own. Now here he was, alone with Viggo but rather than being victorious he was now the man's victim and Toothless was back on that island with Dagur the Deranged of all people, either already dead or dying from the poison. He was such an idiot to think he could take care of Viggo on his own.

Utter humiliation filled him as Hunters came and left the tent, reporting to Viggo while eyeing him up, no doubt imagining all the awful things they would do to Hiccup had them been able to. It went on like this for hours and it seemed Viggo all but forgot he was there. A mirror was indeed brought into the tent and set before Hiccup, as if he really needed to see everything Viggo had done to him.

"I thought father said not to play with your food," Ryker rumbled when he wandered into the tent yo give his report. He eyed Hiccup with a smirk.

"Patience, brother," Viggo told him, not bothering to look up. "A good dish needs to simmer a little."

Ryker gave a snort. "And are you sharing this one?"

Viggo's gaze roamed iver Hiccup's limp form, the fight having left the youth after several hours. "No, not at right now," he answered dryly. "Would you be a dear and make sure none of the eggs have escaped. Put them back inside if they have."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Ryker neared him. His body had become slack after hours of being forced to practically hang from the beam but the moment Ryker neared him he struggled with renewed vigor. The man only laughed at him.

"I'm going to enjoy your screams," the larger Grimborn taunted as he ran a hand over his backside. He pressed his front against Hiccup's, grinding against the young man's stuffed cock as he reached behind and pulled one or two eggs out. Then, with a cruel laugh shoved them both back in.

Hiccup sobbed in agony.

"Ryker," Viggo reprimanded.

His brother chuckled and pushed the eggs in deeper. "They're secure. Make sure to call me if you need help breaking him."

"I assure you, I have everything well in hand," Viggo growled in warning.

Nonetheless Ryker stared at Hiccup with cruel intent. "Make sure Astrid comes to see me when she attempts to rescue him." His grin grew as Hiccup thrashed in anger. "I bet she's a wild dragon in the sack. I may have to string her up like this to enjoy her."

"Don't be so crude. Astrid deserves to be treated with a little more dignity," Viggo purred. "Especially her first time." He gave Hiccup a knowing looking which made Ryker chuckle.

"Oh...well then, I'll be certain to take my time with her," Ryker promised as Hiccup screamed and thrashed against his bonds. He patted Hiccup's cheek before he left, loudly musing all the things he had planned for Astrid.

Viggo sighed and shook his head. "Such a beast," he mused as he wrote in his journal. "But he is good at breaking virgins in. I suppose it will depend if he wishes to keep her or kill her."

That was all he said before burying himself in his work again.

The passage of time was impossible to keep track of. Hiccup knew it had been early morning when he arrived but Viggo's tent was made of thick dragon hide and it blocked out all light. Viggo had been served breakfast and then lunch hours later. All that time he ignored Hiccup with the exception of touching him as he walked by. Hiccup nodded off some time in the after Viggo ate lunch, his stomach gurgling but the very thought of food making him sick. He awoke to the sting of something slashing his bavk, jerking him back to consciousness. It last only a few moments and then he was forgotten again. Dinner came and went and by then Hiccup could no longer feel his arms. He needed to pee but the pressure on his bladder made it impossible, the beads blocking his urethra. He thought he was going to die like this, that Viggo would let him die slowly by destroying his insides if he didn't suffocate from the gag. He could breath from his nose but if made him smell the oils dragon skins that formed the tent and that was beginning to get to him.

Relief flooded him when the gag was finally untied and slowly removed. It was quickly replaced with confusion when Viggo pushed it back in then out then in again. 

"Keep your throat relaxed and breath through your nose," the man advised, replacing the phallus with a larger one. "Swallow it, Hiccup. That's right. Such a good boy."

It felt weird but somehow Hiccup managed and after only a few minutes it was removed from his throat.

"You're almost ready for the real thing," Viggo mused. He stroked Hiccup's cheek before hold a flask to his lips. "Drink up, darling."

The substance was sweet but oily. It soothed Hiccup throat but also made him slight noxious. There was a taste of honey mixed with an unknown herb. Viggo made him drink the entire flask, even holding his head bavk until he swallowed every last drop.

"What was that?" he asked once Viggo stepped back.

"Something to make you a little more cooperative," the Hunter explained. "Your body will start heating up with need. In a few minutes You'll be begging to be fucked. When that happens you'll be willing to tell me everything I want to know just so I will give you some form of relief."

"You have a better change fucking a Changewing."

Viggo chuckled in delight. "How funny of you to say that. You just drank a very potent mixture of Nadder cum and Fireworm honey." His smile grew at the horrified look on Hiccup's face. "Oh my poor darling, the dragon tamer doesn't know nearly as much about his beloved dragons as he thought." He looped a finger through the ring on the collar and pulled Hiccup's head to one side so he could nip his collar bone.

"You're lying," Hiccup spat. "That wouldn't effect humans."

Viggo hummed. "It's already moving through you, it feels hot and pools it your stomach."

"Stop..."

Hiccup could feel it. It was pooling in his stomach and moving through his groin. If it was possible his cock felt as if it was swelling more.

Viggo began stroking him. "Tell me what I want to know."

Hiccup shook his head desperately. "No..."

"Then offer me something worth while," Viggo suggested. "Give me something equal to what I want."

Hiccup whimpered. "Like what? Want to you want?" He cried in agony as Viggo fingered his was, pressing on the eggs inside him. "Stop...stop...please take them out."

"There's only one thing you have that you can give me," Viggo purred. He began stroking Hiccup more firmly, and was not shy about tugging on the chain to make Hiccup scream.

"Please...please stop, I'm begging you."

"I like you begging." Viggo moved down and squeezed Hiccup's balls hard. 

The youth screamed.

"Think, my dear. What do I want? What can only you give me right now?"

"I'm not giving you Toothless!" Hiccup was sobbing now, his whole body on fire.

"I could care less about your Nightfury. Now think carefully, I can take you right now like this or you can be a good little boy and give yourself to me. One will mean even more agony, the other will save you."

Hiccup was silently sobbing for several more minutes before finally nodding. "Alright...alright, I'll do it."

"That's my boy," Viggo purred.

He carefully removed the splitter then reached up to cut the robes holding Hiccup up. The youth collapsed in his arms but it didn't matter. Viggo lowered him to his knees and kept one hand tangled in his hair as he opened his trousers and fished out his length. Hiccup didn't need to be told what was expected of him, he simply accepted Viggo cock and took it in his mouth.

"Relax your throat, just like you practised," Viggo purred. 

He slowly began thrusting into Hiccup's mouth, forcing his thick hard length deeper and deeper down Hiccup's throat until a Hiccup's nose pressed into Viggo's pubic hair. Hiccup fought not to gag or choke but it was a fight.

"Suck, darling," Viggo encouraged but Hiccup refused to. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Viggo hummed in disappointment but he didn't fuck Hiccup's throat, he merely held in that position for several minutes before finally releasing him. 

"You're going to need to do better, my dear," he told Hiccup as he pulled the youth up and pulled him toward the back of the tent and his bed chamber. "Those pearls can become a permanent fixture. Eventually your bladder will burst and poison your entire body. A rather slow and painful death, but not before your bowels tear itself up."

Hiccup didn't answer, reduced to nothing more than whimpers and moans, the pressure already too much on his poor insides. Viggo took mercy on him once they were in his bedchamber.

"Now this is how we're doing things," Viggo said, as if instructing a new student. "You will undress me." He untied Hiccup's hands so he could do so.

Hiccup was hesitant for a moment but his body felt on fire now and he was desperate for any sort of relief. The pressure was too much. He began undressing Viggo in a hurry, dropping his armor and clothes on the floor, unsure what Viggo would do to him but having a vague idea. He would do this to save Toothless and his friends.

"Good...good...now show me HOW much you want me," Viggo told him once he was naked.

"I don't..."

"You do," Viggo countered. "Kiss me then kiss and lick every inch of my body. This time I want you to suckle. Suckle my nipples and my cock. Make me believe you want those eggs and beads out of you."

Hiccup whimpered in distress, hating himself for what he was about to do. He leaned upward and pressed his lips to Viggo's then quickly retreated.

"That's not going to do, Hiccup. Surely you've kissed someone before."

Hiccup shook his head.

"Hmm...try again but this time open your mouth and flick your tongue into my mouth. And stop whining. The alternative is waiting for your friends to come. I'll have them watch while my men fuck you," Viggo warned.

Hiccup bit his lower lip then took a big breath and tried again. He pressed his lips to Viggo's then opened his mouth and flicked his tongue. Viggo opened his mouth and accepted his tongue. His large arms wrapped him, pressing Hiccup to him, his hard length pressing against Hiccup's. The youth cried out and tried pulling away but Viggo would have none of that. He grind his length against Hiccup's, enjoying the way Hiccup struggled. When he finally released the dragon rider, the youth was out of breath but his lips were plump and moist.

Hiccup didn't meet his gaze. He went on with the job assigned to him and began kissing his way down Viggo's body. He suckled each nipple as Viggo instructed. Viggo's left hand stayed tangled in his hair, moving Hiccup where he wanted and for as long as he wanted until he was face with the man's dripping cock once more.

"This time suck," Viggo said sternly. "Lick it and suck. I want my testicles slapping your chin as you bob your head."

Closing his eyes, Hiccup did as he was told. He ran his tongue along the long shaft before slipping it in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, suckling the head when Viggo told him to. He only paused when Viggo sat on the edge of the bed. He tried not to choke when a splash of fun filled his mouth.

"Swallow it," Viggo said sharply when Hiccup pulled off him.

Reluctantly, Hiccup swallowed it. It was tart, not totally bad tasting but not something Hiccup wanted to taste. He didn't fight when Viggo lifted him under his arms and pulled him into his lap.

"You're doing better than expected," he praised. He wiped off a little cum from the corner of Hiccup's mouth. "Tell me, my dear Hiccup, what else are you willing to do to be free of this agonizing torture?" 

He press against Hiccup lower stomach. Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath, pain and pleasure coursing through him. 

"I don't...I don't know. What do you want?" His mind felt sluggish and body on fire. What Viggo wanted seemed so obvious yet out of reach.

"It's what you want, Hiccup. Tell me what you want." Viggo slowly ran his fingers over Hiccup aching length causing the youth to whimper. "Do you want relief?"

Hiccup's head bobbed up and down. 

"Where's the lenses?"

Hiccup's eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head.

"Surely they're not worth all this pain."

"I won't let you kill dragons," Hiccup breathed.

"Hmm...alright." Viggo reached past him and looped a finger through the ring attached to the eggs and gave a small tug.

Hiccup's grasped Viggo's shoulders in surprise, his fingers digging in. His body shook as each egg rubbed his prostrate as they were pulled out one by one. "Oh gods..." he moaned. The pressure on his groan grew past unbearable. He needed to cut but couldn't.

"Shh...I'm going to give you something so much better," Viggo promised.

The last egg came out with a wet plop. Viggo dropped the string on the bed as Hiccup sagged against him. He slowly rubbed the youth's back in slow circles while Hiccup caught his breath.

"You're doing so good, darling. You didn't even faint having so many inside you for so long. Very impressive," Viggo praised.

"Remove the others," Hiccup breathed, desperate to have them all out.

"Soon," Viggo promised, gently pushing Hiccup back so he could gaze at him. "You need to earn that, just as you did with the eggs." His hard length pressed between the cheeks of Hiccup's ass in clear desire.

Hiccup gave a pathetic whine and looked away but he didn't have much choice. His bottom lip trembled. He couldn't do this much longer. "Alright," he conceded, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, what exactly did you say?" Viggo asked.

Hiccup stared at him in confused. "I said alright."

Viggo's smile grew. "No, that's not how this goes. Tell me what you want."

Hiccup's brows furrowed. "I don't understand."

The man nodded and frowned. "I see. Perhaps I should put the eggs back in as well as a second set."

"No!" Hiccup gasped, eyes wide.

"Then tell me want you want from me. Beg for it."

Hiccup squeezed his eyes closed once more. "I want...I want you to have sex with me."

Viggo was silent for a moment, watching him intently. "No. You can do better." He began stroking Hiccup's cock hard whole also tugging on the chain. "Talk dirty. Beg me to fuck you."

Hiccup cried out in pain. "Fuck me! Please...please fuck me!" 

The Hunter hummed. "Better but no."

"PLEASE GODS, PLEASE FUCK ME!" Hiccup screamed as the pulling and tugging on his cock became too much. He was about to black out but couldn't. The pain was too much.

Viggo chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Lift yourself up, sweetheart. Good, good, now gently sit back down."

The slid of some thick and hard entering his already stretched and abused whole made Hiccup shudder but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the eggs had. It seemed to go on for ever, Viggo's length length going deep and pressing against his prostrate. It placed more pressure on him as his prostrate was rubbed from either side. There was pain but that odd pleasure suddenly returned.

"You took it all," Viggo mused, sounding proud of Hiccup. "Now bounce. Make us both feel good."

Hiccup had no clue what he was doing but he did as he was told. The faster he could get Viggo off the faster the beads in him would be removed and the faster he could find an escape. He held Viggo's shoulders as he rocked, not allowing himself to think about what he was doing and trying to banish all thought. He didn't want to think of the pleasure he felt or the pain that seemed to be growing with it. All he had to do was get Viggo off and then he'd be able to think of a way to escape. 

He groaned in pleasure. No...no pleasure. This wasn't suppose to feel good.

"That's right, love. Keep it up," Viggo cooed. The man grasped Hiccup's left wrist. "You're doing very well, my dear. Now let's try removing these. You have to do this, Hiccup, not me."

The youth blinked. He hadn't thought to remove them himself. He stopped rocking for a moment and fingered the chain only to have Viggo slap them.

"Keep rocking or it stays," Viggo reprimanded. 

Having no choice, Hiccup went back to rocking while slowly unhooking the chain from the cock ring. His breathing was rapid. The removal of the chain offered a little relief but not enough. The beads had to come out. He grasped the string and pulled only to promptly scream as the beads pulled and rubbed inside him.

"Come now, Hiccup. They're tiny beads, surely you can pull them out," Viggo chided.

Hiccup tried again but he could bite back another scream. He only managed two beads before collapsing against Viggo, unable to pull them out let along continue riding Viggo.

"Shame, I truly thought you of all people could handle such a simple thing," Viggo said but Hiccup only sobbed in response. 

With a small annoyed growl, Viggo flipped Hiccup under him. Hiccup gave a surprised cry as the older man got between his legs, grasped his dick and forced the two beads back into him.

"No...no, no, no..." he pleaded, trying to struggle. He struggled and tried to throw the man off him but his prosthetic was quickly removed.

Viggo rammed him, going to the hilt in one thrust. The man pushed Hiccup knees to his chest and began pounding hard and rapid, each thrust meant to hit Hiccup prostate straight. Hiccup cried and screamed with each hard thrust as Viggo fisted his length. There were no words. Viggo grunted and sighed, letting Hiccup know just how much pleasure he was taking from the rider's body and how much pain he was willing to inflict. But there was a strange pleasure to it no matter how much Hiccup fought it. It built in the pit of his stomach and along his spine and ripple through him until it was trapped in his groin. He grasped at Viggo, dug his nails into the man's back as he pleaded and begged for release. He wasn't ashamed anymore. He desperate. He needed to cut. He needed the beads out of him.

"Please...please..." he begged, wrapping his good leg around Viggo's narrow waist and moving with him. The friction and slid of Viggo's length inside him felt so good yet his cock and groin hurt so much. His body seemed at war with itself. He was so close to an orgasm yet it also felt so far away.

"Keep begging, darling. You it deeper...harder?" Viggo breathed in his ear. "Say it, Hiccup. Tell me how to fuck you. I want to hear you or I won't remove it."

"Oh GODS! Harder! GODS! Oh gods, oh gods...yes! Please...I'm going to...I got to...please...it hurts. It hurts!"

Viggo went even harder, pounding Hiccup's lithe form into his bed while the boy begged and pleaded for the beads to be removed. Then the youth's body curved back, arching as an orgasm slammed into him but unable to release. Hiccup's eyes grew wide and mouth fell open. His body clenched all around Viggo, milking his length as the man rammed into him a few more times before filling him with his seed. The last thing Hiccup remembered was his body squeezing unbelievably tight around Viggo, a bubbling sensation as his guts were filled with Viggo's seed and his bladder and groin throbbing in agony before finally blacking out.

Viggo smiled down at the unconscious young man as he slowly pulled out of him. Hiccup had fought longer than he expected. Men twice his size often gave up after only a few hours but he was certain Hiccup was broken now and if not he would be in only a few short hours. He ran a hand along Hiccup's narrow chest.

"The things I can do to you," he purred, tweaking one nipple. He grinned as Hiccup moaned softly. "Lucky for you I need a few minutes to recover before we move to the next part." 

He looped the chain still attached to the collar to his head board, securing his young lover to the bed. Then he took a moment to grab some wine. He was not as young as Hiccup and he needed a moment or two to catch his breath but he was far from done with the rider. He could go all night with only a few breaks and he intended to. 

He drank his fill of wine before returning to the bed. He slid in next to Hiccup and rolled the youth onto his side. The rider murmured, consciousness flickering in and out. Viggo didn't bothering waking him, that would happen soon enough. He looped Hiccup's right leg over his arm and grasped his throat as he pressed against his opening. Hiccup sucked in a shuttered breath but didn't wake up until Viggo sheathed his cock back inside the rider's tight body.

"No!" Hiccup gasped, coming to to renewed pain.

"We're not done, darling," Viggo breathed in his ear as he rocked into the youth.

Hiccup shook his head, his hands coming up to claw at Viggo's hand. He cried out as the man began tugging at the string of beads.

"Meet my thrusts if you want me to remove them or I'll leave them in you and pass you around to my men." He grinned as Hiccup whimpered. "Did you know a man can entertained up to six men at a time? Do you know how?"

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't want to know.

"Two inside your hot little ass." He gave a hard thrust as if to make his point. "One down your throat. One in each hand and the sixth? Well depending on the man they'd ride you cock. It's up to you if the beads are still in or not but orgasming without release is utter torture as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Please don't..." Hiccup begged.

Viggo's hand stilled. "Remove them? If you insist."

"No...no..."

"Alright then let's play a game. For every question you answer I'll remove a bead. If you refuse or are dishonest I put one back in. There's twenty-four beads in total, five are already out, that leaves me nineteen questions. Are you willing to play?"

Hiccup pressed his face into the fur under them but gave a nod.

"Excellent! We'll start simple. What's your full name?" Viggo asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hiccup answered. He moaned as a bead as pulled out.

"What's your rank?"

"Heir to Berk, leader to the Dragon Riders."

"Good boy." 

Another bead was pulled out and Hiccup jerked as the removing ones moved past his prostrate.

"What sort of dragon do you fly?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "A Nightfury."

Another bead left him.

"And how did you come about such a wondrous creature?"

"I shot him down. Ngh." That one hurt. It didn't help that Viggo was still fucking him.

The man nipped his ear. "How naughty of you. Such a lovely dragon to be shot down by a small boy. How old were you?"

"Fifteen. Oh gods." It was starting to feel good as the pressure in his bladder lessened.

"Fifteen, just a babe. Is that how you lost your foot?"

Hiccup pressed back. "After...when we fought the Red Death. He saved me but to do so it cost me my leg."

"Remind me to thank him," Viggo purred.

"That...that wasn't a question."

Viggo rolled his hips. "You're correct. That was six so far, was it not?"

"I think it was seven." While Hiccup really hadn't been keeping track that little misstep cost him as Viggo pressed one of the beads back inside. "No...no, no, no..."

"Honesty, my dear Hiccup. Perhaps you should keep track of the questions. Now we have fourteen left. Please be mindful of the rules," Viggo chided. He tilted Hiccup head back and began kissing his throat just under the collar. "Now for some tougher questions. Answer these and I may let you cum."

Hiccup was shaking uncontrollably now but it didn't stop Viggo.

"Tell me where the lenses are." He squeezed Hiccup cock with bruising force, causing the rider to scream. "No lies or they all go back in and we start from the beginning, only we'll have more participants."

"My hut...my hut!" Hiccup cried.

"And which hut is yours?"

"The one with the Nightfury motiff. They're in a chest hidden in the wall behind the forge!" He cried out a second time as Viggo pulled out three beads all at once.

"See how much easier things are when you answer honestly?" Viggo cooed. He pressed his lips to Hiccup's temple. "Now tell me in detail about the Edge's defenses. I want to know everything."

Hiccup couldn't help it, he began babbling, the words barely thought out before passing his lips. Everytime Viggo heard something he liked another he pulled out another bead. Then Viggo asked about Berk's defenses and again Hiccup couldn't stop himself. When he tried beads were shoved back in. The rider was a weeping, pleading mess by the time they got to the last four beads.

"How many languages can you speak and read? Which ones?"

"Norse, French, Latin, and English," Hiccup answered with a soft grunt.

"Now, my dear, where's Toothless?" Viggo purred happily. 

Hiccup wailed at his dragon's name. "On the island, in a cave behind the waterfall. Dagur...Dagur poisoned him. He couldn't get back to him...he...he's dead." 

One last scream tore from his throat as Viggo pulled the last of the beads out of him. He didn't immediately cum; his testicles were still tied by a leather strap but it didn't stop Viggo from pounding into him once more. He clawed at the furs, trying to find something to ground himself but his mind was a whirl. When Viggo finally completely freed him, Hiccup came hard, his body spasming out of his control. His cum seemed never ending and Viggo pumped his length throughout it, milking every last drop out of him. But it didn't end there. Viggo kept fucking him and kept pumping Hiccup's length, forcing a second orgasm out of Hiccup and sensatising him to the point his dick hurt and he was doubling over trying to protect himself. Only then, when Hiccup was Hiccup was sobbing uncontrollably, did Viggo finally leave him.

Viggo wrapped a robe around himself and strolled to the entrance of his tent where Hunters stood guard. "Find Ryker. I want the men ready to attack the Edge come morning."

"Aye, sir," the man said before hurrying off.

Turning back toward his bedchamber, Viggo grabbed another flask and returned to Hiccup.

"Now, my dear, let's discuss our future arrangements," he purred as he uncorked the flask. "Our night has only begun."

Hiccup tried to back paddle away but the chain gave him little leeway. All he could do was press himself against the headboard and stared in horror as Viggo dropped his robe showing he was ready for a third round. 

"How...?" Hiccup breathed.

Viggo sipped from the flask. "You'd be amazed what Nadder cum and Fireworm honey can do," he said as he crawled back onto the bed and over the young man. He grabbed Hiccup by the hair and forced his head back until his mouth was open. "Drink up."

Hiccup tried to fight but it didn't take much for Viggo to overpower him.

. . .

"Hiccup...hey, Hiccup," a familiar voice whispered as large hands gently but firmly shook him.

Hiccup moaned, his head lolling to one side as he tried to lift it. 

"Oh geez, I knew I shouldn't have left you. I thought I had more time," the voice continued. It was filled with guilt which sounded unusual.

He fought to lift his head but it felt too heavy. He felt whoever was there kneel in front of him. Was he sitting? When did that happen? 

The other person sighed. "Come one, brother. Please open your eyes. Look, Toothless is here."

The name triggered something in Hiccup and he slowly lifted his head. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw gave him a momentary surge of rage. "Dagur," he whispered. It turned into a gasp when a large wet tongue suddenly licked him. "Toothless!"

Dagur grinned a little sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry it took so long. The cure took longer than expected. If I had known..."

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked, glancing around. He was fully clothed and tied to a chair. It looked like he was still in Viggo's tent.

"The Hunters brought you to Viggo. Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I'll kill him," Dagur promised as he untied Hiccup.

Hiccup blinked owlishly as he was hoisted onto Toothless's saddle. "I don't know. I don't remember." He hurt but it was inside. 

He didn't object to Dagur holding him. He barely remembered the flight at all. There was some arguing with the other riders, obviously not trusting Dagur or believing that he and Toothless had rescued him but Hiccup didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep, but no matter how much he tried he could remember what happened to him. His body tingled in a strange way which made him uncomfortable. 

When awoke he was in a panic and practically tripped over himself to get to the clubhouse. His memory was still muddied and body sore but he remembered one thing.

"The Hunters are going to attack!" he yelled, stumbling into Astrid. His eyes widened when he saw her and he hugged her tightly in relief that she was safe.

"Hiccup, calm down," she insisted, helping him to a chair. "How do you know?"

"He said that he he was. He..." Hiccup stopped, trying to remember but what he saw in his mind's eye made no sense.

She sat next to him. "It's alright. We upped the defenses once Dagur told us what was going on. I even sent Terror mail to Stoick. He knows you're okay. I checked you over and other than a few bruises you seem okay. Did Viggo hurt you?"

"I don't remember," Hiccup answered honestly. He didn't remember anything. He glanced toward Dagur, hoping the Berserker had answers but all he got was a strange guilty look as Dagur sat with the twins.

No attack ever came and bit by bit Hiccup began to think the whole event had been a drug endured nightmare. His body was tender, especially his privates but it was nothing serious as far as he was concerned. His father and Gothi came to check on him and he was given a bill of good health. All was good until one night when he received Terror mail.

When he opened it the first thing he saw was a length of pearl beads. His heart raced in sudden fear as he dropped it on the table.

"Whoa...pretty," Ruffnut said, picking them up.

"Who'd send you beads?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup felt faint as he stepped back.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Astrid asked, reaching for Hiccup.

"Brother?"

The voices began to mush together and for one brief moment Hiccup felt dizzy. Then his world snapped back together as memories of his capture finally fell back in place. He didn't say a word as he took the beads and the letter and headed for his hut.

"I don't feel so well," he told anyone who asked.

He locked himself in his hut as he tried to make sense of his memories but the more he did the more questions he had. His body ached and throbbed as he stared at this letter and beads. It was a simple message, only one word in Latin.

"Now."

And it clicked just like that. His agony and questions stopped as he crossed the room to the forge. He opened the secret compartment in the wall and removed the small chest of lenses.

"Toothless, let's go," he said as he stashed the chest in a saddle bag. 

He was cautious as they slipped out the back of their hut and into the night. Toothless was not happy and warbled in question but Hiccup paid him no mind. They didn't fly very far, only a few miles away from the Edge where a Hunter ship waited for them. Toothless was against landing and even tried to fly past it but Hiccup controlled his tailfin and Toothless had no choice but to land or crash in the sea. He tried to keep Hiccup with him when the young young slid off his back but Hiccup strolled past him as if he wasn't there, the chest in hand.

Viggo smiled brightly as Hiccup strolled across the deck to him. "Well done, my pet," the Hunter purred as the rider came up to him. 

He took the chest and handed it to Ryker then pulled Hiccup two him. Their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. 

"And to think, no one thought I'd be capable of taming the tamer," he breathed against Hiccup lips. 

He traced his thumb over the youth's bottom lip. He now had the perfect weapon against the riders and what could potentially become the best Dragon Hunter he ever trained, one not even Hiccup himself could battle. After all, very few could battle their subconscious self, and that was the part of Hiccup that now belonged to Viggo Grimborn.

Fin?


End file.
